1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a door lock for sliding doors on vehicles such as trucks, vans and the like and, more particularly, to a door lock for securely retaining a sliding door in either open or closed positions.
2. Prior Art
Previously proposed locks for sliding doors of trucks, vans and the like have characteristically suffered from a number of drawbacks. Many of these proposals have utilized handles that are subject to breakage during extensive use. Many have required the use of exteriorly exposed fasteners which are subject to corrosion as well as tampering, whereby the life of the lock and the security it provides are diminished. Many have required that unduly complex procedures be followed during installation, and have provided components which do not necessarily self-align, whereby installation can be improperly effected. Many provide no means of assuring that the operator of a vehicle will not accidentally lock himself out of the vehicle.
Most previously proposed locks fail to provide a "slam override" feature which permits a latch bolt to latchingly engage a strike and unlock the lock in a situation where the lock control has been locked before the latch bolt has had an opportunity to latchingly engage the strike. Most prior proposals also fail to provide constructions which are sufficiently sturdy and secure to assure that latching engagement will be maintained during the application of substantial lateral and/or transverse loadings.